codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Refrain Drug pin Bust
Background In order to make Area 11 a satellite nation of Britannia, Cornelia has been doing everything in her power to remove terrorism. Along with that, she decides that the rampant use of Refrain has become a serious problem to the advancement of the area and has begun to crack down on the illegal usage of the substance. Meanwhile, Suzaku speaks privately to Lelouch about his feelings of the Black Knights and suggests that if the Black Knights really wanted to help then they would work with the police. Lelouch argues that they wouldn't want to get bogged down in bureaucracy, but takes the idea to heart. That same night he decides that although he won't work directly with the police he will do what he can to stop the usage of refrain and hopefully secure more trust from the people that he truly is a knight for justice. The Battle The Black Knights are waiting for a signal from Zero, a short distance away from the warehouse that has been smuggling the refrain. Before getting the signal they talk amongst themselves and debate whether or not they are really fighting for justice by merely helping the police. Kallen is particularly confused and even says that she doesn't know if what they are doing is right anymore. With these doubts in mind, they finally get the signal from Zero and go to make their attack. They take the smugglers by surprise by firing machine guns through the metal loading door and kill several before the smugglers are even able to react. Eventually however, the smugglers grab their own guns to return fire, but Kallen bursts through the cargo door in her Glasgow and starts gunning down as many smugglers as she can. They attempt to scatter from the onslaught, as their guns have no real affect on a Knightmare, and try to lower yet another metal door in a futile attempt to stop Kallen. Without so much as a single hesitation she rams through the door and enter the back room only to find it full of refrain users. The people are so out of it that they don't even respond to Kallen's entrance. As Kallen looks around at the sad state of the refrain users she is surprised to find her own mother among them. She saves her mother from tripping and falling, but thinks that she is weak for giving in to Britannia, her father, and to refrain. As she holds her mother in the left hand of her knightmare, a single, corrupt Knightpolice knightmare shows up and fires its gun at Kallen. The right arm of the Glasgow is destroyed, but she gets away before she takes more damage. Still carrying her mother, Kallen returns moves around the warehouse and returns fire only to have the Knightpolice destroy that gun as well. Running out of options, Kallen tries to drop her mother but finds that, although she might want to abandon her mother, she can't do it. Fortunately the Glasgow is shot in the leg and it goes down safely. The Knightpolice continues to fire until it runs out of ammo and then approaches the Glasgow that is all but broken on the ground. Kallen urges her mother to get out of the battle and discovers that her mother only stayed with her father so that she could take care of Kallen. The Knightpolice pulls out a big knife and intends on using it to cut open the Glasgow and kill Kallen. She barely manages to keep the knife away and with the Knightpolice holding on fiercely, she activates the slash harkens and they connect with a wall. The slash harkens then pull the Glasgow and the Knightpolice towards the wall and the pilot of the Knightppolice unit is killed as their cockpit is essential ripped in half from the impact with a metal beam that the Glasgow narrowly missed hitting. The Black Knights rush to help Kallen as C.C. randomly appears and remarks on the effects of one's actions on others. Despite all of the trouble the mission ends up being a success thanks to Kallen's quick thinking. Aftermath Because of the bust, Kallen's mother is put in the hospital and is also given a twenty-year jail sentence. However, Kallen promises to make the world a better place by the time her mother gets out. Furthermore, while Kallen had doubts before entering the battle, the new found love and respect for her mother has cleared those doubts and helps keep her committed to the cause of the Black Knights.